


Z

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Summary: “你们好，请务必小心“蝙蝠”，保护人类最后的良心。”傅某生贺，一切源自他蝙蝠复制人类的梦，最终写为ABC的朋友们同人完全因为我想在生贺中夹带私货。





	Z

-Null-

傅女抱着小猫小心翼翼地飞快行走在空无一人的街道。太阳正从远处的地平线驱赶天空中绝望的黑色，没用太久功夫，头顶的颜色已经转为灰蓝。她很快找到此次冒险外出的目标，一家店门大开的小超市，闪身进入。  
“欢迎光临！欢迎光临！”  
门上的娃娃着实让傅女吓一大跳，怀中的小猫更是哆嗦个不停。收紧抱猫的手，傅女径直走向食物货架。货架上的东西不多，但还能让一人一猫维持几天生计。傅女提着半袋子食物仔细着不发出声响地慢慢向门口走去。  
“欢迎光临！欢迎光临！”  
刚走过一排货架，门上的娃娃又开始欢迎客人。傅女看不见来人，不知对方是敌是友，躲在货架后按兵不动，隐约能从来人的话语声中辨别出是两个年轻男子。小猫似乎是感受到怀抱着它的人情绪的变化，弱弱地喵两声，仿佛在安慰她。  
“您好！傅女士在吗？”一个爽朗的男声透过一排排货架传入傅女的耳朵，“我是古费拉克，和我一起的是公白飞。我们是来帮助您的。”  
即使来人自称想要提供帮助，傅女依旧纹丝不动，这些天声称要帮助她的人太多，而那些人的心思昭然若揭。  
“你这样莽撞，她怎么会回应你。弗以伊也只是认为她可能出现在这里……”  
“反正现在这里也不会有别人。”古费拉克满不在乎，“飞儿，你难道没听到一声猫叫吗？”  
“可能只是一只流浪猫。”  
傅女慌了，他们口中的弗以伊是谁？为什么他的消息网可以找到自己？一晃神，小猫找准机会跳到地上，向超市门口跑去。傅女赶忙追上去。再抱住小猫时，一人一猫已完全暴露在两个陌生人面前。  
眼前的两位看上去都是大学生。一个又高又壮，散着漂亮的金发，脸上挂着憨厚；另一位站得笔直，戴着个圆框眼镜，颇有些资深学者气质。小超市只有他们身后那一个出口，傅女带着猫和食物，实在不好绕过这两个年轻人。小猫冲着他们亲切地叫了两声，两人脸上露出怜爱的微笑。他们真的会提供帮助吗？  
“傅女士？”这爽朗的声音，开口的应该是古费拉克。见傅女点头，他便向公白飞递去一个得意的眼神。傅女没有接话。  
公白飞上前一步，推推眼镜说道：“傅女士，您好。我是公白飞，冒昧前来，但事情危急，请您谅解。此次前来找您，是想帮您逃脱。”傅女右脚向旁跨出一小步，公白飞意识到她仍丝毫不敢卸下心防。“这几日，您大概或多或少都疑惑过政府的行为，为什么要追杀您，人类最后的良心？”  
傅女愣住，这是她第二次听到“人类最后的良心“。  
“您一路奔波，还没空停下来思考事情究竟是如何发展到今天这般地步，应该也没明白人类最后的良心意味着什么吧？我们可以为您解答一切，请您相信我们。”  
两天的躲躲藏藏已让傅女身心俱疲，眼前的两人态度诚恳，或许他们真的是前来提供帮助的？  
公白飞和古费拉克对视一眼，即使两人都着急带傅女离开这个不够安全的超市，却也决定不再出言相劝。傅女的态度已经动摇，此时多言反而会给她压迫感，进而影响她心里刚生出的那点信任。  
“怎么帮？”  
“三言两语难以说清，不妨跟我们去一个更安全的地方慢慢聊？”  
傅女点点头。古费拉克上前接过她手中的食物袋向外走去，开心得像是一只得到奖励的金毛犬。公白飞带着几分歉意对傅女微微一笑，做了个请的手势。三人一猫经过大门，来时热烈欢迎过他们的娃娃依旧尽职尽责地说着“欢迎光临”，而下一位光临的客人不知何时才会到来。  
出了超市，公白飞和古费拉克领着傅女向东走去，迎着初升的太阳，走入一片光热。

-Eins-

人们总以为重大事件的开端应该会有老鼠搬家，猫狗不安，接连不断的大雨，前所未见的狂风，或者至少发生一些特别的事才配得上后续的天翻地覆，但实际上一切开始于一个普通的下午。  
傅女抱着小奶猫拉开宠爱诊所的大门时，抱着宠物的主人们已经将队伍排到若想关上门只能再进一个人的地步。宠爱是镇上唯一一家宠物诊所，再加上现在越来越多人养宠物，会有这么多人也不奇怪。傅女默默站在队尾，心里盘算着结束后去哪里解决午饭。  
“你的小猫生病啦？”排在傅女前面的女士回头，一只咖色的泰迪乖乖趴在她脚边，看样子已经时日不多。排队的宠物大多如此，年老，无力。  
“捡的，来给它安乐死。”  
准确地说，是傅女的善心突然被路边可怜兮兮的小东西击中，随手喂了它口吃的，它便缠住傅女不放。可傅女偏偏不是个爱猫人士，心里仅存的那点儿怜惜很快被消耗殆尽，带它来安乐死已是她最后的温柔。  
“小猫很好养的呀，你留下养吧。”泰迪主人劝到。  
“不喜欢，浪费时间。要不然送给你？”  
“不行的呀，我猫毛过敏。”  
傅女笑笑不再说话，泰迪主人翻个白眼转回去同前面排队的人闲聊去了。不一会儿，傅女是来安乐死一只小奶猫的消息就飞遍小小的诊所，人们的议论声时不时传进傅女的耳朵。不用仔细听，傅女就知道定是说她冷血、残忍。但她也没能力养猫，更不想耗费精力去找人领养，早日送它摆脱流浪的猫生有什么不好？  
一阵敲门声让人群的小声议论暂时停歇。傅女离门最近，顺手打开，一个蝙蝠一样的生物嗖的一下飞进来，直撞在一个小个子男人背上。瞬间，一个一模一样的男人凭空出现，甚至也抱着一只年老的花猫。其他人还未来得及做出反应，“蝙蝠”便复制完诊所内的所有人，就连惊恐的神情都完美复刻。人们面面相觑，不知该作何反应。人口密度飙升的小诊所，气氛渐渐诡异。突然，泰迪主人夺门而逃，任凭年老的泰迪在后面气喘吁吁的追逐也不停下。呆滞的众人被唤醒，争先恐后逃出诊所。在他们身后奔跑着的，是爱了他们一生的宠物。  
若非逃命的人无暇他顾，定能发现那只“蝙蝠”正贴心地提醒所有复制体，复制完成后，别忘记画叉标记本体——方便分辨人类还是同族，也避免重复复制。  
复制体走上街头，尽可能地触碰他们遇到的每一个人，并画上那个只有同类才能看到的叉。每当复制体遇到人类落单，就迅速结束他的生命。  
由于复制几乎在接触的一瞬间完成，复制体像癌细胞一样疯狂增加、扩散，短短一个小时就散布全城，并向其它城市入侵。  
政府发布一级警报，命令所有人都返回家中，尽可能一人一个房间，仅止与任何人接触，保持消息通畅。

-Zwei-

傅女在清楚看到“蝙蝠”复制那个小个子男人的一瞬间，就抱着小奶猫冲出宠物店，一路狂奔到一个废弃的就居民楼里才停下喘口气。  
呼吸稍稍平复，傅女想掏出手机看一看消息，却只摸到一个空空的口袋。怀里的小猫好奇地打量着破旧的楼道，傅女低头看着它说：“没脑子瞎跑，还带着这个小东西。”小猫抬头，听不明白傅女在说什么，伸出舌头舔舔她的下巴。  
楼下忽然传来厮打声，傅女透过窗户向下看去，四个人打作一团，两两模样相同。这是什么剧情？仿生人会打死自己的电子本体吗？不不不，哪有电子本体，也没有仿生人。  
内心的吐槽还未结束，楼下的扭打已经分出胜负——两死两伤。傅女的直觉告诉她，死掉的不可能是复制体。巨大的恐惧从内心深处气势汹汹地翻涌而来，瞬间将傅女淹没。她偷偷从后门溜走，双脚不停奔跑，大脑也在疯狂转动。  
是蝙蝠在报复人类吗？  
是蝙蝠在洞穴里等待人类发展到合适的时机出来取代人类吗？  
不不不，地球上的蝙蝠虽然百毒不侵，但肯定没有这样的智商。  
外星人？Zygon？不，Zygon可不能大变活人。  
消息太少，线索太少，再加上狂奔，傅女根本没有办法思考。远远瞧见一个村子，她才放缓脚步，停在村口的大树下休息片刻。不远处几个老人见她抱着只小猫气喘吁吁，便都围过来热情地问她何事如此着急。傅女不知该作何回答，胆战心惊地回一个微笑就继续赶路，想先远离人群再做打算。  
傅女还没走多远，一个中年男人迎面走来。他看到傅女先是有些疑惑，稍加思索，迅速冲上前将傅女踹倒在地，“都怪你！恶魔！呸！”  
一连串的拳打脚踢彻底摧毁傅女的思考能力，只能蜷缩在地上，护紧怀里比自己更害怕的小猫。  
“你打她作甚！”  
那群清闲无事的老人被这边的热闹吸引，赶过来制止男人的暴行。男人却气急败坏地说：“你们没看新闻吗？她就是那个引发一切的恶女！”  
老人们歇过午觉就聚在一起闲聊，谁也没看新闻，男人的话她们听不太懂却也抓住了重点——“恶女”。  
“怪不得刚才我们过去问候她都不理我们，原是心虚。呸！”一个老人带头，其她人也就不再客气。不堪入耳的辱骂一句接一句撞击傅女的耳膜，恶心的口水毫不客气地降落在她身上。  
男人瞥一眼依然蜷缩在地上毫无反抗的傅女，不能确定她究竟是无力反抗还是在等合适的时机一举制胜。为防意外，男人还是决定再去叫些人过来，一起商议如何处置傅女。他向老人叮嘱几句，便跑向村支书家里。  
男人一走，老人们个个化身正义使者，站成一圈将傅女围在中间。即使不能拿起屠刀惩恶，也要将恶团团围住，无法逃脱。傅女在包围圈中挣扎着站起来，几次试图离开都被凛然的老人拦住。她不愿真的和老人们动手，只好留在原地祈祷男人慢些回来，老人们快些松懈。  
就在傅女愁眉不展之际，一个年轻漂亮的女子走来。“阿公阿婆，你们干嘛呢！咱们村子好不容易来个客人，你们不好好招待，怎么还围着人家不放呢？”老人们听女子这么说都面露疑惑，包围圈也变得松散，女子趁机将傅女拉到身边。“咱们应该给她点见面礼。”说着，女子拿出钱包和手机塞到傅女手里。  
老人们虽搞不清楚状况，但那女子在她们心中分量十足，再加上傅女本就长得面相和善，不像个坏人，纷纷开始掏钱。有两三个甚至攀比起来，谁都不想显得小气，怠慢了客人。傅女手忙脚乱地一一接过，沉浸在金钱带来的喜悦中，被打的阴霾早就四散而去。  
年轻女子在她耳边轻声说：“恰好是你而已，错不在你。”  
傅女心中一惊，难道那个宠物诊所发生的一切都已经被扣在自己头上？  
“趁现在，快逃！你不能死，你是人类最后的良心。”  
女子话未说完，傅女就开始了今天下午的第三次狂奔。女子望着傅女慌乱的背影渐渐远去，默默祈祷电脑另一端的那群人类能保护好人类最后的良心。

狂奔到力竭，傅女再次停下脚步。四下无人，也是时候停下来了解情况了。傅女拿出女子给她的手机，刚唤醒屏幕就看见数十条不同app的消息推送。这些推送大体一致——  
复制体本质上是入侵地球的外星人，而且与被复制的人类有着完全相同的行为方式和短期记忆，短时间内无法分辨。因此，但凡看到有相同的两个或多个个体，不分敌我，格杀勿论。  
已经用上“个体”一次，看来政府真是对复制体无可奈何才出此下策。但这么快就承认无法分辨复制体和人类吗？人类无法辨别，复制体可以吗？  
还未来得及细细思考，傅女就被下一条通知当头棒喝。她被认定为放外星人进入人类社会的人类叛徒，而且是个虐猫狂魔。警方正式发布了对她的全球通缉，一旦发现她的踪迹，无论是本体还是复制体，不必上报，一律处死。各大媒体也争相报道傅女的详细信息，从照片到身份证，再到住处电话工作单位无一遗漏，还有的挖出她上学时的成绩单大做文章，甚至根据她的生活细节将她描绘成来自地狱的恶魔。  
傅女抱猫四顾心茫然，若所见之人皆为敌方，她该逃向哪里？

-Drei-

格朗泰尔带着复制人出现的消息走进缪尚咖啡馆时，大多数人都认为他又喝醉在耍酒疯，只有安灼拉耐心地上前询问究竟是怎么一回事。  
“你们这些人，自称ABC的朋友们，竟然连这么大的消息都不知道！你们开了十天会都是在……”  
“格朗泰尔！”  
安灼拉及时制止格朗泰尔说胡话，又转向弗以伊点点头。弗以伊心领神会，立刻调出新闻和最新的政府公告投在他们开会时常用的那块屏幕上。咖啡馆沉默了，在场的任何一个人都没有想到“蝙蝠”行动会如此迅速又如此来势汹汹。

-Fünf-

一切要追溯到热安电脑里即将出版的诗集变得成熟，开始自己写诗的那一天。  
十天前的晚上，“ABC的朋友们”又聚集在他们共同出资的缪尚咖啡馆开会，这天晚上的议题是“文化创作的边界条件”。小诗人热安提起的主题，可他却迟迟未现身。总是格外在意时间和约定的安灼拉也不知为何没有出现。众人等不及，便先开始了讨论。  
弗以伊首先发言，肯定文学创作应该具有多样性，什么题材都可以写，但好人值得一个好的结局，恶人应当收获恶报。古费拉克挑眉问道：“现实中是如此吗？您这样的要求且不说对虚构创作的影响，纪实文学如何生存？”弗以伊一时无话。若李心不在焉地接一句，只要不会让人感冒，创作者想怎么写就怎么写。  
只是来缪尚喝杯咖啡的马吕斯坐不住，站起身走入ABC们的讨论圈，义正辞严地论述文学只有在一片合适土地上才能生出更美更茂盛的花朵，若非如此，必定杂草丛生，不堪入目。博须埃立刻反驳，“合适该如何界定？砖缝中种子也能生长发芽。”古费拉克也接话，“杂草怎么了？不好看就不配活着，您不喜欢就不该生长吗？”马吕斯依旧滔滔不绝地说着边缘文学对社会带来的危害和创作应该带上枷锁，“设置创作的边界，让作品向着光明和正义，给社会带来积极的影响，还能有什么比这更重要的呢？”   
“自由。”公白飞说。  
ABC的朋友们一同举杯，“敬自由！”  
马吕斯愤愤不平地走出缪尚。

就在ABC们想要开始讨论分级制度与网络高墙时，缪尚的门再次打开，门口站着的是神色严肃的安灼拉和搓手顿足还挂着黑眼圈的热安。坐在角落里已经喝完一轮的格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃地走到两人之间，揽住他们的肩膀，偏头看着安灼拉，“阿波罗，什么事值得您如此在意？”  
安灼拉瞪一眼醉醺醺的格朗泰尔，酒鬼立刻收敛，又回到座位上安静喝酒去了。  
“出什么事了？你们两个脸色都这么差。”  
公白飞这么一问倒让若李精神一振，连忙拿出随身的小药箱要给两人找药。  
热安的声音颤抖着说：“我的诗集电子稿，会自己写诗了。”  
“看来是精神上有点问题，那应该....”若李边说出了在座所有人的心声，电子稿怎么会自己写诗？  
“我精神没有问题，是真的。”热安把自己的笔记本递给他们之中最擅长电子产品的弗以伊，“你们自己看。”  
诗集的文件夹里有很多文档，但弗以伊还是一眼就看出问题所在——一个被命名为“八月”的文档最后修改时间显示为“24:00:00”。这是一个不可能在计算机上存在的时间，23点59分59秒后是0点0分0秒，哪里来的24点。  
“究竟怎么回事？”  
安灼拉拍拍热安的肩膀，让他从头慢慢讲清楚。  
“上前天我整理稿件的时候，诗的结尾多出一行字，‘今天的天气是刚出炉的小笼包’。虽然觉得奇怪，但之前诗社的同学借用过我的电脑，我以为是那位同学的恶作剧，就没太在意。结果，一连两天打开那个文档都会多一行字，一次和乱码一样，另一次是没头没尾的一句感叹。问过一圈同学，都说不知道怎么回事。杀毒软件也全盘扫描了五六次，什么都没发现。”热安接过古费拉克递给他的一杯酒一饮而尽，“昨晚睡觉前我又看了一次那个文件，没有再续写。本来已经放下心要关闭文件，一眨眼，屏幕上多一行字，‘别关，你好呀’。我......”  
热安陷入一阵恐慌，安灼拉让他坐下再喝点白兰地。后面的事不必说，大家多多少少也能猜到——热安彻夜难眠，一早就去告诉安灼拉，两人就是因为这事才迟到的。  
就在热安说话的功夫，弗以伊已经打开缪尚的投影设备，把“八月”的内容投在屏幕上。除了不愿放下酒杯的格朗泰尔，所有人都聚在离屏幕最近的桌子，默默盯着最后那句问候。  
古费拉克向来是个行动派，见大家都不说话，也没有任何动作，索性拿过电脑。公白飞发现时，一行回复已经打完。  
你好，你是谁？  
“古费！”  
“飞儿不要这么严肃嘛，说不定是小诗人的狂热粉丝，又刚好是个黑客。”  
众目睽睽，屏幕上快速多出一行字。  
你们好，很高兴终于掌握了你们这个世界的语言，能得到回应我们真的很开心。  
“我们的世界？跨国界跨语种的黑客？”巴阿雷挠头。  
一次联系无法传递太多信息，请不要关闭这个文件，我们会将你们需要知道的所有慢慢传送给你们。也请不要继续回复，此举将暴露你们的坐标。  
“三体狂热粉丝？”博须埃挠头。  
我们早就盯上了你们的世界，但由于当时人类社会还较为原始，没有行动。如今，人类已经发展到最适合我们接手的时候。只要开始行动，人类社会将毫无招架之力。但我们中的一些认为不应该强占你们的世界，因此，想尽办法与你们取得联系，希望你们能提前做好准备。  
许久，屏幕上的字没有再增加。  
“弗以伊，如果对方是一个黑客，你有办法追踪吗？”安灼拉问。  
“给我两天时间，搭建一个追踪系统，在下次他发消息的时候可以一试。”  
“按照对方的说法，他很快就会再联系我们，追踪的任务就交给你了。”  
“我会找朋友帮忙一起搭建系统。”  
“他们真的会来入侵吗？那我会生病吗？”不管发生什么，若李依旧是那个“流血可以，生病不行”的医学生。  
公白飞深知自己这个直系学弟的心理，出言安慰两句：“还不确定对方消息的真实性，不必杞人忧天。就算是真的，对方还会联系我们，帮助我们提前做好准备。”  
“人类毫无招架之力还做什么准备！”格朗泰尔的声音从角落传来：“呆坐在这里听疯子说话，不如喝酒。你们这群大学生，平时喜欢开会狂妄自大地指点江山也就罢了，现在居然认真对待起一个不知道哪里来的黑客，真是可笑。人类社会岌岌可危，为什么不去联系更厉害的人物，却相信你们一群大学生能提前准备？别最后被人骗了还帮着对方数钱。”  
格朗泰尔的笑声放肆，安灼拉不带任何感情地说道：“你喝醉了。”  
“我是喝醉了，那是因为全世界只有一件事可以相信：我的杯子是满的。而天真的你们，入侵这种鬼话居然相信，竟然真的要讨论如何提前准备。你们是大学生，不是救世主，收起你们悲悯天人的心吧。就算人类社会真的要终结，也不是你们能拯救的。人类要完啦！酒杯要是满的！”  
“请你出去。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔端着杯子走出缪尚。  
ABC的朋友们真要相信这事，自然需要更多证据。当晚的会议早早结束，下一次消息到来之前，任何的讨论都毫无意义。

-Sieben-

三天后，弗以伊的追踪软件发出提醒，对方又送来新的消息。可无论弗以伊如何努力，都无法定位对方。对方仿佛存在于整个网络空间，处处都有他们的痕迹，又处处都不是他们。  
这次的消息是对方的一段种族历史。  
对方自称“亚诺人”。亚诺一族历经长久的发展，最终抛弃肉身，全部都转为电磁波，可以永远随意到达任何地方。但好景不长，他们很快发现电磁波状态下，所有亚诺人变为一个不可分割的整体，曾以为的自由之身终成每一个独立意识的枷锁。他们开始寻找重回肉身的方法，而最简单的一种，就是找到一个发展合适的种族，“抢劫”他们的身体。   
“你们还在看黑客写小说，连酒都忘记喝？”路过ABC们开会的格朗泰尔顺手拿走了安灼拉面前的酒。

随着对方发来的消息越来越多，ABC的朋友们也渐渐相信对方。  
准备工作并不困难，主要是整理对方发来的资料、采购容易保存的生活物资和寻找“安全屋”。古费拉克和热安平日里就惯用电脑，整理资料的工作自然落在他俩身上，每天总结出最要紧的信息在开会时告诉大家。博须埃拉着若李穿梭在各个超市，巴阿雷凭借平日里攒下的人脉找到三个合适的“安全屋”，弗以伊在网络世界搜寻是否还有其他人接到警告，安灼拉和公白飞游走于各大社团，希望能找来更多的人加入到他们之中。  
格朗泰尔？格朗泰尔在喝酒。

最后一次收到来自另一个世界的问候是两天前，对方发来一个能获取所有监控的密钥和短短一行叮嘱。  
你们好，请务必小心“蝙蝠”，保护人类最后的良心。  
“蝙蝠”一词打着双引号，古费拉克推测这又是因为对方无法在这个世界的语言系统中找到对应的词汇，之前偶尔也出现过这种情况。但这一次，ABC们始终无法参透“蝙蝠”究竟代表着什么，对“人类最后的良心”也毫无头绪。

-Elf-

屏幕上还在循环播放政府公告，安灼拉站起来，向众人说道：“另一个世界的行动已经开始，而我们现在的当务之急，是找到‘人类最后的良心’。”  
“傅女是无辜的。”公白飞也站起来，走到安灼拉身边，“她不过是恰好出现在那里，若因此强安罪名将她处死，人类就真的没有良心了。”  
“人类最后的良心是一个偶然出现的人？如果我们错了呢？”弗以伊的担忧不无道理，缪尚陷入一阵沉默。  
“目前还有其他的可能吗？”古费拉克的声音，无人回应，“那就先找到她吧。”  
自从拿到监控的密钥，弗以伊就着手研究如何高效利用监控获得情报，早就玩熟了监控系统，还搭建了一个小程序辅助操作，从海量视频中找到傅女不过是时间问题。古费拉克和热安也跟着操作过几次，并不熟练的技术此刻也能帮上忙。  
“弗以伊，你可以让政府无法用监控找到傅女吗？”  
在电脑前忙得热火朝天的三人同时抬头看向安灼拉。  
政府也有监控的密钥，他们一定更熟悉如何高效利用这套系统，再加上现在所有人都成了政府的眼睛，找到傅女简直易如反掌。  
弗以伊闭目沉思，关闭政府权限不是不行，但ABC的朋友们就容易暴露在政府的视线中，以后想再低调行事就困难了。  
没立刻得到弗以伊的回答，安灼拉就明白他在担心什么。安灼拉看向公白飞，后者向他点点头。“如果可以就放手去做，其它的我和飞儿来想办法。”  
电脑前的三人继续工作，其他人聚在安灼拉和公白飞身边。  
“各位，我们必须承认，单靠我们的力量无法在如今的情况下保护好傅女士，我们需要帮助，需要团结更多人。”  
巴阿雷表示经过最近今日的走动，其他一些学生或工人社团也大概知晓ABC们要做的事，也表达过愿意提供帮助。  
“但务必要注意的是，参与者都是可信的、可依靠的。”公白飞说，“以后的路会愈加崎岖。”  
“参与进来必将遇上风险，我们不能要求他人牺牲，走在最前面的，永远都该是我们，ABC的朋友们。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔的声音从角落传来：“你们注定失败。如此牺牲，毫无意义。”  
“我不同意。”  
格朗泰尔一下子从酒中醒来，小心翼翼地走近安灼拉，站在他身边低头盯着自己的脚尖。安灼拉像是没有看见他，给每个人都分配了联络其他社团的任务，唯独没有理会格朗泰尔。  
“各位的任务已经明确，尽快出发，注意低调行事。如遇上对方因政府命令不愿帮助人类最后的良心，不必多言，回来便是。任何情况下，不要透露安全屋的位置。弗以伊已关闭政府权限，缪尚不能再回，确认对方的意思后务必直接去第一安全屋。”安灼拉顿了顿，又补充道，“路上小心亚诺的复制体，万一被复制，立刻给其他人发消息并前往第二安全屋。”  
“我呢？”  
“你不相信，不必参与。”  
“我相信你。”  
安灼拉还是给格朗泰尔分派了任务，他们人手不足，即使格朗泰尔是个悲观的怀疑论者，但仍然是ABC的朋友们中的一员。

临近十点，政府发布了新的禁令：  
即日起，晚上十点至第二天七点，所有人都待在室内。否则，一经发现，原地处死。  
最后回到第一安全屋的是热安，“门外已经开始巡逻了，巡警配着枪。政府这么做是因为复制体不知道本体的住处，会在外游荡？太牵强了吧。”  
没有人能回答热安的疑问，所幸今日的联络大多都是好消息，就连醉醺醺的格朗泰尔也说有两个人想要加入“ABC的朋友们”直接参与进来。早早到达安全屋的三人已经理出傅女的行动路线，推测出傅女目前大致所在。正当ABC们讨论何时何人前去接傅女时，政府又发布一则消息，不是对民众，而是对复制体：  
人类要求与复制体谈判！人类要求与复制体谈判！人类要求与复制体谈判！  
“也不早了，今天先休息吧。”

-Dreizehn-

早上五点，古费拉克叫醒了公白飞和安灼拉。  
政府再次发布禁令，与复制人谈判之前，所有人都不许出门。昨天夜里，几乎每个街区都有不顾禁令的人被当即处死，现在已经没有人敢出门了。七点到八点是巡警换岗的时间，弗以伊已经基本确定傅女的位置，趁这个时间去正合适。三人商议过后决定，公白飞和古费拉克两人前去寻找傅女，安灼拉和其他人留在安全屋。  
“务必小心。”  
“放心吧。”

公白飞和古费拉克没费多大功夫就找到弗以伊说的那个小超市。整个城市都安静的时刻，超市里隐约传出窸窸窣窣的声音。两人无法确定声音的来源是否是傅女，甚至无法确定是否是人。但无论是什么，总要看看才知道。  
“欢迎光临！欢迎光临！”  
古费拉克被突然的声音吓了一跳，抓住公白飞的胳膊活像一只受惊的大狗在求主人安慰。公白飞伸手敷衍地揉揉古费拉克的一头金毛，顺势把他抓着自己胳膊的手扫下去。  
“店里都没人了，怎么还挂着迎宾的娃娃。”古费拉克小声抱怨着就要把娃娃摘下来。  
“先别摘，再有来人也是个警报。”  
“不会有来人了。”古费拉克嘴上这么说，却也没再摘下那个娃娃。清清嗓子，对着层层货架开口道：“您好！傅女士在吗？我是古费拉克，和我一起的是公白飞。我们是来帮助您的。”  
公白飞开始后悔没在来的路上就和古费拉克商量好该如何与傅女交流，以现在古费拉克的方式，傅女要是能相信他们真的是来提供帮助的，那可真是世界上最心思单纯的人。  
“你这样莽撞，她怎么会回应你。弗以伊也只是认为她可能出现在这里……”  
“反正现在这里也不会有别人。”古费拉克满不在乎，“飞儿，你难道没听到一声猫叫吗？”  
“可能只是一只流浪猫。”  
古费拉克还想开口，一只小猫蹿到眼前，它身后跟着的正是他们此行要找的人。  
“傅女士？”  
对方抱起猫，点点头，对两人充满戒备，眼神一直盯着他们身后的超市大门。  
“傅女士，您好。我是公白飞，冒昧前来，但事情危急，请您谅解。”傅女的脚尖偏向一侧，公白飞意识到简单地说帮助无法取得信任，““这几日，您大概或多或少都疑惑过政府的行为，为什么要追杀您，人类最后的良心？”   
话音刚落，震惊取代戒备从傅女的眼睛中倾泻而出。公白飞明白他们找对了人，露出一个安抚的微笑，温柔地张口：“您一路奔波，还没空停下来思考事情究竟是如何发展到今天这般地步，应该也没明白人类最后的良心意味着什么吧？我们可以为您解答一切，请您相信我们。”  
“怎么帮？”  
“三言两语难以说清，不妨跟我们去一个更安全的地方慢慢聊？”  
三人一猫一起走进超市外温暖的阳光之中，向着安全之所走去。

-Ziebzehn-

“欢迎来到缪尚咖啡馆。”  
“缪尚咖啡馆？”  
“可别小瞧了咖啡馆。”古费拉克挑挑眉毛。  
“不，我是问这个一路弯弯绕绕的隐蔽之处竟然是个咖啡馆？”  
“这是个安全屋，之前我们一起开的咖啡馆叫缪尚。古费的意思是我们人在哪里，哪里就是缪尚。”公白飞笑着解释道。

刚一进门，安灼拉就走上前来，伸出右手，“傅女士您好，我是安灼拉。”  
“你好。”  
其他人也一一与傅女握手。  
寒暄过后，安灼拉和弗以伊便将亚诺人发来的所有资料递给傅女。不必多言，傅女自己也会明白究竟发生了什么。  
“你们如何确定人类最后的良心是我？”   
“恰好是您那个时间出现在那里而已，若仅以此就宣判您的死刑，那人类就没有一点良心了。”安灼拉回答。  
“把罪名放在您身上，也是政府转移人民注意力的方式。煽动所有人都怪罪于您之时，政府的失误就会被淹没。”公白飞补充，“目前为止，政府几乎停摆，毫无还手之力，但没有人说一句政府的不是。”  
“接下来怎么办呢？总不能一直躲下去吧。”  
“您放心，以后会有越来越多的人加入我们。而且，亚诺内部，也有反对的声音。”古费拉克走过来，指着傅女怀里的小猫问，“它有名字吗？”  
“没有，我不想给它起名字。”  
“以后要一起相处很久，还是有个名字比较好。”热安插话。  
“起名权交给你们了。”  
“那就叫它伽弗洛什。”  
“我没有意见。”  
“接下来会有一段日子需要隐姓埋名低调行事了，抛弃过去的生活，也算是另一种新生吧？我们一起举杯，庆祝一下？”古费拉克提议。  
所有人都聚过来举起酒杯，安灼拉看向仍坐在角落的格朗泰尔。  
在阿波罗的注视下，格朗泰尔站了起来，眼中闪烁着光芒。他说：“我也是一个。”并用坚定地步伐穿过这间房，靠着安灼拉站在ABC的朋友们中间。  
“你允许吗？”  
安灼拉微笑着握了握他的手。  
“敬未知的明天。”  
“敬人类最后的良心。”  
“敬新生。”


End file.
